


Falling For You

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: After aging out of the foster care system, he was on his own, and that's exactly how he wanted it. It meant that he had no one to get close to, but it also meant that there was no one that could hurt him or break his heart all over again. Keith built up walls that he wouldn't dare to let anyone tear down. He wanted to be left alone, he didn't want anyone in his life again.That is, until he met a man named Takashi Shirogane.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ten thousand years but I'm back from the dead with this!! My writing skills are most definitely rusty (or is this just an excuse for having shitty writing skills?) but I hope the more I write the better it will get!
> 
> There was no proof reading prior to posting this so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this so far!! :D

Keith never thought he could love again. After being abandoned by his parents and tossed around from house to house in foster care, he swore he would never grow to love anyone ever again. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted after trying again and again to find someone and somewhere to call home, only to have his heart broken more times than he could count.

After aging out of the foster care system, he was on his own, and that's exactly how he wanted it. It meant that he had no one to get close to, but it also meant that there was no one that could hurt him or break his heart all over again. Keith built up walls that he wouldn't dare to let anyone tear down. He wanted to be left alone, he didn't want anyone in his life again.

That is, until he met a man named Takashi Shirogane.

~ * ~

After being freed from the prison that was foster care, Keith found himself a crappy apartment to live in. It wasn't very big, but he didn't have much of anything anyway. It was just the right size for him. Plus, he was rarely at home anyway. He had to pay the rent somehow, so he found a cafe shop to work at that was a good walking distance from his apartment.

Keith wasn't very good at socializing with others, but he made up for that with his baking skills. After being isolated for so long, he found a passion for culinary, especially baking. Most of the time, he stayed in the back preparing all of the baked goods. However, there were some days where the cafe was short on staff and he was required to both take the orders and prepare them.

Today happened to be one of those days.

Keith was in the back preparing some pastries when his coworker, who went by the name of Hunk, called out to him.

"Bad news, dude. Lance called out sick, so you're gonna have to take his place." Hunk informed him.

Keith groaned, rolling up his sleeves, "This is the third time this month, are you sure there's no one else that can cover for him?"

Hunk shook his head, "Sorry, man. The place seems pretty dead today, though. It shouldn't be too bad."

Keith sighed. He looked behind his coworker to see only a couple of customers seated at a table. He was grateful that it was so early and not during rush hours, otherwise he would kick Lance's ass. It's not the first time Keith had to take over for another coworker, but he always prefered staying in the back working on the pastries in solitude.

Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, Keith walked out from behind the counter and made his way to the table. 

There were two men, who looked to be in their early twenties, seated at the table. One of them was tall and broad with an undercut haircut. His hair was mostly a jet black, with a white tuft of hair at the front. The man had a faded scar across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were a gorgeous gray. The man sitting across from him was slightly smaller and appeared to be a few years younger. He had light brown hair that sat just above his shoulders, and his eyes were a nice soft brown. He also had a scar, except this one was under his left eye closer to his cheek.

Keith arrived at the table, pulling out a notepad and pencil from his apron.

"Welcome to the Altea Cafe, what would you like to order?" He asked, trying his best to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

The taller man slightly stuttered before answering, "J-Just a hot chocolate for me, thank you." 

Keith quickly scribbled on the paper before turning to the other, "And you?"

"I would like a hot chocolate too with a slice of strawberry cheesecake," He answered with a smile.

"Coming right up."

After slipping the pad and pencil back into his apron, Keith made his way back behind the counter to prepare the order. He looked back over at the two to see the taller man with his face hidden in his hands while the other was laughing and patting his back. 

In a matter of no time, Keith returned to the table with their orders. The men quickly gave him their thanks, and with a nod he walked away. Thankfully, the cafe was still pretty empty, so there were no other customers to tend to and he could resume working on the pastries.

When the customers had finished their food, they made their way over to the register where Hunk would take things from there. Keith looked over to lock eyes with the taller man, who quickly turned away with a blush. He couldn't hold back a smile, thinking he was rather cute, but he refused to let his thoughts go any farther from there. Instead, he put all his attention on the cupcakes he was frosting.

He heard the chime of the door opening and closing, and Hunk made his way over to Keith with a slip of paper in his hand.

"The gentleman who ordered the hot chocolate asked me to give this to you," Hunk winked before passing Keith the paper.

Keith scanned the paper not just once, not just twice, but three times before the words sunk in and he felt his face heat up, almost dropping the paper. He gave it one final look before shoving it into his apron before resuming his work. However, he knew no matter how hard he tried to focus on his work, he would only be able to think about the slip of paper in his pocket.

_Call me sometime?_  
_xxx-xxx-0854_  
_\- Shiro_

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a fluffy domestic one shot but somehow turned into this. It's been a while since I wrote a multi chapter fanfic tho so I'm not complaining! I don't really have much at all planned for this yet but I'll make something happen, just be prepared for lots of angst.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this so far! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> You can also find me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn) and [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com)!! :D


End file.
